


Fault

by Jam_sandwhich



Category: Dunkirk (2017), Dunkirk - Fandom
Genre: Dunkirk, Dunkirk (2017) - Freeform, M/M, christopher nolan's dunkirk, george mills - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mlm, peter dawson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_sandwhich/pseuds/Jam_sandwhich
Summary: A very depressing alternate scene to an interaction between George and Peter. Fluff but also lots of emotions.





	Fault

Peter hadn’t moved from George’s side for what felt like an eternity. He didn’t want to leave George’s side, he didn’t want to move from his crouched position below deck, he didn’t want to stop looking at George. Peter’s gray eyes glazed 20 times over George’s resting body. He felt hopeless, what could he possibly do? He already asked his dad to turn back. He knew it was selfish but he needed George to be okay and right now he’s not feeling so sure. Peter rubs his fingers against his palm. The sweat from his hands helped some of the blood trapped in his fingernails rub off. Every time he closes his eyes to blink he can see flashing images of George’s body crumpled at the bottom of the stairs or the burgundy blood from George’s head sticking to his own fingers. He feels like he hasn’t blinked in a while actually, the only reason his eyes haven’t completely dried out yet is maybe due to the onslaught of tears that’s been falling from his face lately. Peter finally blinks to force the tears back a little bit. 

What is he doing? What is he worrying about? George is going to be fine. He’s going to be perfect, he always has been. This is just a little knock on the head. I can’t see. 

“Stop!” Peter roars at his own mind. He hears one pair of feet move above deck, his father must’ve heard. What is wrong with him? Why can’t he just control himself?

“Peter, is everything alright down there?” Peter’s dad calls down to him. Peter hesitates, should he request to get this boat turned around? No, there are men who are in need of saving out there; if they turn back now George’s injury will all be in vain.

“Yes, dad, I’m sorry, I just saw a rat or somethin’” Peter answers. His father waves to him and goes back to steering the boat. Peter needs to get control of himself. 

“A bloody rat?” George groggily questions sitting up. Peter is frozen. Thank god he’s woken up. Peter puts his hand on George’s chest and supports his head laying him back down.

“Don’t move, you’re gonna make it worse.” Peter instructs a frantic George, “Are you really worried about a damn rat?”

“What am I to do if a rat comes and bites me while I only got ‘alf my sight?” George complains.

“Wait, half your sight? You can see?” Peter beams excitedly. He knew it, he just new it, George was going to be okay.

“It’s fuzzy but I can see my own two hands and make out you’re face. I don’t really feel any better though, do have any sweets on this boat? That might make me feel a bit better.” Peter can’t stop himself but hug George tightly. He can feel George jump a bit within his own grasp but eventually George wraps his own arms around Peter. 

“You’re a goddamn idiot, you know that?” Peter releases George after a while hysterically chuckling. Today’s been all over the place and it’s only an hour after noon. 

“What did I do? I mean if I’m bein’ taken care of I want to be comfortable! Can’t I just get to the bed, this damn life jacket is killin’ me.” George reaches for the jacket but Peter stops him. 

“Just cause you’re up cracking jokes doesn’t mean you’re any better, George. I can’t risk it, you’ve got to tough it out.” Peter sighs.

“But I got my sight back.” George pouts, pursing his lips together and giving Peter puppy eyes.

“I’m sorry George, can you please just stay put for me?” Peter begs and George gives in.

“Well can you entertain me then?” 

“Are you serious? You’re supposed to be resting, I shouldn’t even be talking to you right now-”

“Take a breath.” George laughs. Peter absolutely despises him, he’s too excitable and bubbly to know how to take it easy. He wants to give George a blank stare but he just can’t. George has a big cheesy smile spread across his face, he bumps up and down from his soft laughter which only makes Peter’s face break out in a wide grin. How could he go on without this? This is precious.

“What am I supposed to entertain you with your majesty?” Peter chuckles cocking his head to the side a bit. 

“How about a kiss? Right here.” George smirks and taps to his right cheek, “This is my cheek right?”

“My dad isn’t even 7 feet above us, are you kiddin’ me?” Peter gasps. He’d love to kiss Peter, truth be told, but he’d rather do in a safer… more secluded place.

“Okay,” George crosses his arms, “I guess I’ll just rot away on this boat, alone, I’ll die, alone.”

“You’re not going to die.” Peter furrowed his brow scolding George silently, “Don’t say stuff like that.”

“Well Peter I just might… if you don’t give me a kiss, it’s on the lips now that you’re made me wait so damn long.” George’s smirk is bigger than ever, it might not be able to be classified as a smirk; it’s so full blown that he’s just smiling at this point. So Peter does it. He bends over George and lifts his chin up to his own. Their lips touch once but neither of them wanted just that so George pulls Peter back in. As they’re kissing George moves his hand up Peter’s blonde hair so Peter retaliates. He caresses the left side of his lover’s head until he hits a tender spot. Peter freezes and jerks away.

“Did I-?” Peter stutters scared his selfish needs have gotten George in trouble again.

“It’s okay.” George winces still keeping a smile up.

“No, it’s not. What do you need? Cold water? Err- some rest- I?” Peter feels his hands shake with fear, what has he done? 

“I’m fine, really.” George insists. Peter doesn’t believe him and bear crawls to put a distance between him and George. He glances down at the deck, he’s stained it with blood from his finger tips. But the blood isn’t burgundy anymore, it’s a tomato red. 

“George! Look what I’ve done!” Peter screams into a whisper at George who doesn’t look so killer anymore. 

“I’m fine.” George mumbles resting his head back on the life vest.

“George…?” Peter inches closer babbling nonsense to himself. What has he done? What has he done?

“Peter, I need you up here.” Mr. Dawson calls from the upper level. George is unconscious, the only movement coming from his body is the slow rise and fall of his chest. He’s still breathing, okay. Maybe he just needed some rest? Peter tries to coax himself that this wasn’t his fault but it’s not working, “Now, Peter!” His dad shouts again.

“Coming!” Peter scrambles to his feet, taking one last longing glance at George before turning up the stairs.

_________

With all his might Peter pulls the soldier up and out of the water. He’s not drowned, thank god. He pulls the soldier into the boat over the edge and helps him up. He’s having quite the coughing fit before he pats Peter on the back, letting him know he’s good. That’s the last one they managed to save. They’ve got at least some 40 soldiers on his father’s small boat, he would’ve never thought they’d be able to squeeze so many men on but they have. 

Peter turns back to where his father is steering the boat. Multiple soldiers at a time are huddling down the wooden stairs below deck. George is down there! Peter runs up to the men, elbowing a couple to the side. 

“Hey, hey, be careful down there!” Peter shouts down to the men below the deck. A soldier covered in oil looks hopelessly up at Peter, probably about to complain about the lack of space.

“He’s dead mate.” The soldier softly responds back to Peter. Peter’s mind goes blank. He’s dead. He’s done this. It’s his fault.

“Well be bloody careful with him then.” Peter responds back sternly and turns back around, confused to what to do with himself now.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new to AO3 so it's possible that I have this work posted twice but my dash isn't showing it so better safe than sorry.


End file.
